


i'll put a spell on you

by PadsDrunkAgain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsDrunkAgain/pseuds/PadsDrunkAgain
Summary: Ha sido sin querer, se repite Remus mentalmente. Sin varita, ha mirado la puerta.Lo he pensado. Y lo he hecho.Y ahora estamos encerrados.





	i'll put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> Habitación de los Merodeadores, segundo curso.

No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero lo ha hecho.

Bueno, en el fondo sí sabe el por qué.

Y por qué negarlo, también sabe el cómo.

Sirius entra resoplando y maldiciendo a algún profesor que le ha hecho perder su preciado tiempo limpiando calderos sin magia. Se tira en la cama como un peso muerto y gruñe

\- Vaya puta mierda. Ahora solo me quedan diez minutos antes de que empiece el entreno.

Remus levanta la mirada de los pergaminos que tiene en la mano y se encuentra con sus ojos. No va a contestarle. Aprieta los labios con la esperanza de que ese gesto le salve de enfrentarse a la furia de Sirius. Sirius, que solo ha subido a quejarse y a estirarse para volverse a levantar y recoger la equipación de quidditch, no sospecha nada.

_Ha sido sin querer_ , se repite Remus mentalmente. Sin varita, ha mirado la puerta. _Lo he pensado. Y lo he hecho._

_Y ahora estamos encerrados._

Sirius le da tres patadas al picaporte.

\- Putos niños de primero, joder. ¡ABRID!

No hay respuesta. Sirius tira las botas al suelo y el estruendo se mezcla con los latidos de Remus, a punto de hacerle explotar el cuerpo entero.

\- Déjalos, Sirius, ya se cansarán.

\- ¿Qué?

No ha gritado esta vez. No sabe qué contestar a eso. A la oscura y siniestra rabia de un Black.

\- Tú también hacías bromas el año pasado. Y tampoco es que te estés cortando mucho este año.

La respiración agitada de Sirius se le acerca como un tifón.

\- En cuanto salga de esta habitación, Lupin, voy a encontrar al cabrón que me ha encerrado y lo voy a colgar del tejado de la Torre de Astronomía.

El suspiro de Remus tiene mil significados ocultos. Y se levanta con su calma habitual, justo a tiempo para detener a Sirius antes de que, varita en mano y apuntando a la puerta, grite _bombarda_.

\- Espera.

Y lo intenta, de verdad que sí. Con todos los encantamientos que sabe, con todo lo que estudia y lo que se le ocurre, pero no da resultado. La puerta sigue inmóvil, trabada y testaruda, bajo un hechizo demasiado elaborado que no sabe deshacer. Sólo lo ha pensado durante un instante. Le apetecía estar con Sirius. Pasar la tarde comiendo chocolate y riendo y hablando de las mil ocurrencias que tiene siempre Sirius y que le hacen olvidar que cuando no está, él es simplemente el triste y lánguido Lupin. Vuelve a suspirar y esta vez significa frustración, y cuando se gira, Sirius le dice _da igual, déjalo_ con la mirada. Ya no supura ira y está sentado en el borde de su cama.

\- Que les den. Tampoco me apetecía entrenar hoy.  
  
Es mentira. Los dos lo saben. Sirius suelta aire y sonríe con sorna. Remus no se atreve a pensarlo muy a menudo, pero cree que lo que siente en el estómago cuando Sirius sonríe, habla, grita, patalea o canta no es más que amistad. Una amistad fuerte y pura que sobrevivirá al tiempo y que no tiene _nada_ que ver con el cosquilleo del amor. _Nada de nada._


End file.
